


The Sign of Bat

by bluedrdr



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M, Multi, Underworld, slight SM
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:24:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedrdr/pseuds/bluedrdr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Journalist Clark Kent went to uncover the dirty trade of The ‘BAT’ Mafia in Gotham, but unfortunately, he was caught when he tried to run away. Then, at the place of BAT society, he was drugged and abused sexually. The Godfather and the Big Boss of BAT Mafia seems to be interested in him……</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sign of Bat

严重声明！阅读前一定要看！  
本章及一下章涉及一些GB情节，CP洁癖者请注意躲避。本章还涉及一些强制及轻度SM情节，对此等情节厌恶者请尽快绕行，右上点叉！！！（过了这章以后应该都会是BS肉，如有例外，必先通知，请放心食用 ）

上车请刷卡！幼病（例假）残孕者请勿上车！车辆起动请注意身后，拉紧扶手！

——————正文--------------------------

 

——————正文--------------------------  
第二章

作为蝙蝠家族的教父与首领，布鲁斯从不恣意享乐，反而谨慎节制得令人叹服。  
坐拥歌谭三千万人口*，布鲁斯实属无冕之王，控制着这国中之国。他一脚踏在政府司法与国家机器之中，一脚踩在以运输石油钢铁为代表的轻重工业经济命脉之上；他一手托举着金融股票证券交易场所，一手操纵着地下王国的各种交易与声色场所。  
但他为人低调，极少在公众场合露面，众人对他之名讳莫如深，媒体更鲜谈他的私人生活。

上一代韦恩相信帮派间可以和平共处。  
可自从8岁那年，布鲁斯的父母被杀手暗杀后，蝙蝠家族命运岌岌可危。  
在一片朝不保夕、帮派血拼、仇杀、暗杀、夺权的血雨腥风中，数次与死神擦肩而过的布鲁斯 韦恩被忠心的管家阿尔弗雷德所监护长大，并且在警察局局长戈登的帮助下，他一步一步登顶上地下王国的权力巅峰，经过多年苦心经营，他成功将家族事业洗白，拓展成为如今的跨国集团。  
有谁知道，如今他眼神中的波澜不惊是由多少个恐怖之夜、血腥黎明以及商海沉浮历练而来。  
因此，他总是一付阴沉寡欢的神情，仿佛这世界上再没什么能让他感到兴趣。

 

克拉克被放到了床上，双手被两旁的皮带缚着。  
“啊、啊……”他喘息着，痛苦地用腿在被单上踢蹬着，又手用力拉扯着皮带想要挣脱束缚。  
他的上衣全被解了开来，露出长期跑新闻所晒出的蜜色的胸膛。他已经全身通红，俊俏的脸上流着热汗，两只眼睛迷蒙着看着天花板，天花板上是切割状的镜子，而他，则被分成了数个。他看着那图像，更觉得自己像是被扔进了一个万花筒，眩晕、无法辨别真实和幻觉。

赛琳娜跪在床上，用细皮鞭沿着他的胸肌向下滑动，引来他身体不可扼制的颤动。  
他的身体现在处于高热状态，敏感而容易疼痛。  
赛琳娜俯下身去舔着他的耳朵，吸吮着他耳上的软骨，向它里面喷吐着热气，那热辣的气息撩拨着他那可怜的神经。可怜的男孩发出了嗯哼的呻吟。  
赛琳娜用手推起他的下颌，用舌头从他的锁骨滑舔上来直到他的下巴。她的手指则来回在他的腹脐敏感处摩挲着，不时潜入他裤带中撩一把他下身的腹羽。  
这可怜的孩子下身已经鼓胀起来，身体的内热与被缚的不自由令他痛苦极了。  
他左右扭动着身体，可这身上邪恶的女人却一直在往他身上添火。  
她用身体压着他，手伸进他的裤带里掐捏着他的臀部。  
“放了我！”克拉克叫道，带着些许哭腔。  
“才刚开始呢，乖孩子。”她用着磁性的噪音说道，一边咬着他光滑的脸颊。

布鲁斯深吸了一口气，他的胸膛深深起伏了一下，沉重的鼻息泄露了一丝他被这情境挑起而又自我克制的状态。

赛琳娜的手在裤子里抓住了克拉克那个脆弱的物件，引得他一声惊喘。床上的大男孩身体霎时绷直，她邪恶地一笑、更多的撸动着它。  
“咕……！”克拉克从喉咙里发出吞咽口水的响声，现在他怎么能忍受得了这种刺激。

这样漂亮而扭曲的可爱脸蛋，只会更让人想要加倍地欺虐。

“嗯、嗯！”克拉克咬着嘴唇，双手紧紧的拉着那绑着他手腕的皮带，腹部紧绷着，眼眶变得通红，难耐的泪水即将涌出。  
“咕唔！”他咬紧嘴唇，喷着鼻音，他的眼睛可怜地、无助地哭泣着，它们瞪得那么大那么圆，可惜却一点用处也没有。  
“Please!”他终于叫道，哭了出来，“Please!”

可是布鲁斯没说停，谁也不能停。  
谁叫他居然触了歌谭老大的霉头。

“坏孩子就该得到应有的惩罚。”赛琳娜塞壬般地说道。  
然后她低声地附在他耳边道：“只有让大老板满意了，你才能解脱，所以，忍着吧。”  
克拉克拼命摇着头。  
“No！No!”他哭着哀求。  
可是她只是冷酷地用手指按压住他的精泉口，阻止着他释放。

克拉克完全被掌控在她的手上，他的脸扭成了团，哭都哭不出来。  
赛琳娜的手指在他的泉口上缓慢地摩挲着。  
“啊！啊！”他抬起上身，用哭腔急促地叫着，他的叫声响彻着整个房间。  
“真是个小东西……”她终于放开了对他的钳制。  
“呜……”克拉克咬着嘴唇哭了出来，他隔着裤子终于射了出来，一直支立着的腰身脱力地向下一瘫，继而无神地、大口地喘息着。

他侧过脸，羞辱而痛苦的眼泪从他的眼睛里涌出来，泪流成行。  
“这就哭得一塌糊涂了，还真是可爱呢……”她叹息道。

“你对他还真是心软，赛琳娜。”布鲁斯在一旁阴沉地说道。  
“是你让我不要对他太狠心的啊。”赛琳娜转过头来对布鲁斯露出一个玩味的笑容来。

“我只是说留他一口气。”  
“你会满意的。”赛琳娜一笑，眼睛里闪着邪魅的光芒。

她先用皮鞭一路沿着小记者的身体划动，尔后她突然扬鞭在他身上一抽！  
“啊！”疼痛令克拉克猝不及防的叫道。  
在持续的抽打后，可怜的小记者身上已显露出条条深红的鞭痕，他左右扭动着、无助的喘息着、颤抖着，泪水糊满了一脸。

赛琳娜住了手看向布鲁斯，那黑帮教父的眼神波澜不惊、面沉似水。  
这种鞭苔当然与行刑审讯没法比。  
很明显，这并没有引起布鲁斯情绪上的什么波动。  
既然如此，那么必须得加大趣味。

小记者被翻过身来，双手被吊高了。他的裤子被扒了下来露出雪白的臀部，他被迫跪在那里，承受赛琳娜的鞭苔。眼泪大颗大颗地从他眼睛里流出来，可怜的男孩俊脸挪移、带着哭腔不时地在鞭子击中时发出呻吟。

布鲁斯换了条架着的腿。  
雪茄烟已经自燃了好一截。  
男孩不过被打了不到二十分钟，那可怜兮兮惨兮兮的漂亮脸蛋就哭到不能看了。  
赛琳娜丢了鞭子，凑到他身后去舔咬着他的耳朵，用着长着长长猫爪一般指甲的手指去揉捏男孩胸口的乳尖。引来一阵可怜的喘息。  
春药使克拉克那粉色的阴茎持续高亢地勃起着，却不能纾解。  
赛琳娜用舌头大肆舔着他水蜜桃般还有着细细茸毛的脸蛋，一边用手从背后环绕到他身前，上下大力抚摸着他的前胸、侧腹和鼠蹊部。  
布鲁斯那深沉的眼睛注视着他们，这仿佛是一种试验，一种角力——自制力与性诱、性挑逗的角力。  
他看着赛琳娜一边拍打着男孩的屁股，一边装扮成男人那样冲撞着那年轻漂亮的身体，模仿着股交*。  
然后，她又正面骑在小记者的身上，挑逗着克拉克那粉色的勃起。

对于调教男人女人，赛琳娜都是箇中高手。  
如何博取这黑暗帝王的欢心，赛琳娜深谙诡道。  
她从小在红灯区长大、阅人无数，如今她掌管着五家大型的地下俱乐部，夜之女王的名谓非她莫属。  
但，她极其明白，所有一切都是布鲁斯的，他才是掌控一切的人。正如没有布鲁斯的首肯，这男孩后庭的贞操她是绝不会碰的。  
良家清白出身的孩子、又有着这样的美貌——有史以来，都是献给帝王的贡品，因此，除非布鲁斯点头，谁也不敢碰。  
她时刻明白自己所做的一切只是负责令这帝王赏心悦目。  
她极其明白事物的界线。  
这黑暗帝王正是由于她一直以来明了人心、游刃有余的手腕见识而青睐于她。多年以来，在布鲁斯的女人中她稳坐第一把交椅。  
她虽然也时常享受与漂亮的年轻男人的欢愉，但她绝不会在布鲁斯面前表现这一点，当然也绝不会在布鲁斯面前和其他男人发生实质性的性关系——

在她心里，她时刻记得，一切都是这黑暗帝王的，而这歌谭所有人，都只能服从于他。

\----------------------------注----------------------------

1\. 三千万人口：比澳大利亚整个国家人口都多。  
2\. 股交：股——指大腿。只是用阴茎在大腿内侧摩挲抽插，并没有真正的进入。

第一章地址：  
http://siluxue.lofter.com/post/1cadaca9_aab6285


End file.
